If only they knew
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A little drabble. Takes place in the "Ours" universe.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: So. yeah. I haven't written anything in like...a couple of years...ANYWAY! This takes place in the "Ours" universe! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Iruka was working at the mission desk, looking over reports and stamping them with approval, or putting them into a file to review later due to some errors or eligible writing. A smile found his lips and he fondly shook his head when he remembered how he had to deal with Kakashi's old mission reports. A lot of the time it looked like chicken scratch, other times they were doodles, and other times they were rather blank. The reports didn't begin to improve until he got on the jounin's case, and then he later found out that Kakashi used it to his advantage. After they started dating, Kakashi admitted to the fact that a lot of the time he intentionally messed up his reports so that the chunnin would come after him and scold him. In that way, he was able to see Iruka outside of the mission room, even if it did involve yelling. There was even a case when Iruka offered to go over how to properly fill out a report form if it would only help. Kakashi didn't need the lesson, but he wasn't going to tell Iruka that, he used any reason to spend some time with the chunnin.<p>

Iruka chuckled softly to himself as he remembered, the memories that happened _years _ago still managed to give him butterflies and that giddy feeling.

"Oh man! I'm so glad that that Kakashi guy isn't manning the desk."

Iruka's thoughts were rudely interrupted, and he slowly looked up with a hint of annoyance on his face.

The shinobi in front of him chuckled, "Don't take me wrong," he explained, "I respect him as a strong shinobi, but damn, he can be such an ass a lot of the time."

Iruka's eyebrow unintentionally twitch, and he briefly wondered if this man knew that the ass he was taking about was his husband.

"I only say this 'cause I've shared some missions with him in the past," he sighed, "Aren't _I _glad he retired!" The – what Iruka assumed was a jounin – laughed and handed Iruka his report.

Iruka took the report with an annoyed sigh, and began to look the report over before he could dismiss the jounin. His eye twitched when the writing became eligible, "I'm sorry, but you have to re-do this report," he said briefly, handing it back, "and turn it in tomorrow."

The jounin gave a slightly confused look, "I was planning on not being awake tomorrow."

"Then you should have written more legibly."

The jounin opened his mouth to say something but a young chunin interrupted by a rather loud Anko.

"Iruka-kunnnn," she said happily, cutting in front of the jounin she had previously interrupted, "Here here, take it and approve!" she handed him a report which he took and smiled in approval before placing it in a bin in front of him. Anka grinned and turned to leave the mission room, waving and calling behind her, "Say hi to that Kakashi-brat of yours for me!"

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. He then turned his attention back to the jounin, "Anything else?"

The jouning had a confused look on his face and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, "Tomorrow?"

Iruka nodded, "Tomorrow before noon," he clarified.

The jounin slowly nodded and turned to leave, Iruka smiled when Kakashi walked in just as the jounin was leaving. They exchanged a look and Kakashi turned his attention to his favorite chunin, "Iruka," he said, his exposed eye inverted into a U.

"Kakashi," Iruka said, "You're late."

Kakashi gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched at the back of his neck, "Well, you see –"

"Save it," Iruka said standing, giving Kakashi a playful look. He gathered his things as Kakashi moved to take his seat. Smiling when a strong hand slide around his waist as the older man passed from behind him. Masked lips met his cheek that turned red with a slight blush.

"How was your shift?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the desk.

Iruka shrugged, "Slow. You know, the usual." He softly chuckled at Kakashi's masked frown, "I'm sorry, but at least you only have to be here for a couple of hours."

Kakashi sighed, "I suppose."

Iruka shook his head, "Oh my reluctant jounin," he leaned in and gave the older man's masked cheek a kiss, "I'll have dinner ready, okay?"

Kakashi perked up, "What are you making?" His brow rose when Iruka gave him a playful look.

"You'll see," Iruka patted his husband on the shoulder, "Now sit and do your job."

"Which is practically….sitting…." Kakashi trailed off at the serious look Iruka gave him, "Which you've done a wonderfully job at, love!"

"Uh-huh. I'll see you later," Iruka smiled and ruffled the silver shock of hair, "Don't have too much fun now!" he teased as he walked out of the mission room.

As he walked out of the building as towards their home, he noticed the jounin from earlier standing not too far away.

"Ah!" The jounin said when he noticed the chunin, "Ah – Iruka-sensei, right?"

Iruka slowly nodded, "Can I help you with something?" _No, I'm not gonna help you write a report…_

"Ah, no…I just….well," the jounin looked embarrassed, "I wanted to apologize, about what I said earlier…about Kakashi-san," the jounin hesitated, "I didn't realize…that well…."

"It's okay," Iruka gently interrupted, "I just don't appreciate it when people are quick to judge," he said sternly, "Especially my husband."

The jounin flinched slightly, "Yeah…sorry. I guess I was the ass back there."

Iruka raised his eyebrows in sign of agreement, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get home."

"Ah! Yes, sorry – sorry again –"

"It's okay," Iruka said, moving to continue his walk, "Good night, jounin-san."

Iruka walked home, passing by the grocery store to gather some ingredients for dinner. When he got home, he found Minoru reading in the living room with Pakkun half on the young boy's stomach. Minoru sat and perked up, "Iruka-dad!" Pakkun gave a grunt when the younger boy from under him, if Iruka didn't know any better, he could have sworn the pug was dozing off.

"Minoru-kun," Iruka greeted his son with a hug, "How was your day?"

Minoru made a gestured with his hand in the air, "Okay," he shrugged, "Boring," he said admittedly.

Iruka smiled and ruffled the dark hair, "Oh summer, it becomes so uneventful for the youth of Konoha sometimes. How did Kakashi behave?"

Minoru smiled, "Kakashi-dad - ," he broke off in a laugh, "He's silly."

Iruka perked up, "Oh?" he walked towards the kitchen, Minoru followed, "How so?"

Minoru opened his mouth paused, "Oh…I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Iruka slowly turned his head to his son, giving the now wide eyed boy a look, "…..tell me what?"

Minoru's eyes moved – somewhere else -, "I'm not suppose to tell."

Iruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and opened the cupboard for a pan. And stopped, "Minoru-kun?" he said calmly, still looking in the cupboard.

"….yeah?"

"How come….there's 3 pans missing?"

"Uh…I'm not suppose to tell you?"

Iruka nodded and closed the cupboard, "Why am I not surprised." He turned to his son and smiled, "It seems like take out tonight!"

"Ramen?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into the house, whistling as he toed off his sandals and shrugged off his vest, hanging it behind the door. He made his way into the kitchen and found chocolate eyes instantly on him. Kakashi couldn't help but fidget a bit so he took off his mask and looked at what was on the table, "Take out?" he asked, a note of disappointment in his voice, thought Minoru didn't complain as he happily ate his ramen, "I thought you were going to cook?"<p>

Iruka leaned on the table, "Funny thing!" he started, looking at his husband with intent, "Three – _three _– of my pans seemed to have – disappeared!" He leaned back on his chair and tapped his chin, before continuing, "Kakashi?"

"…yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the 3 pans, that – by chance – happened to be my favorite?"

Kakashi subconsciously swallowed and fidgeted glancing at Minoru who met his gaze and shrugged, "Uh…" he started, starching his cheek, "You see….well….maa, Iruka, you know how I don't really know how to cook?"

Iruka's palm met his forehead, the subtle slap followed by laughter that became uncontrolled, "Oh – " Iruka had to calm himself down, "Oh, Kakashi," he fondly shook his head and gestured at the seat next to him, "Come and eat, we got your favorite." The older man perked up and took the offered seat, "If only they knew…" Iruka said, mostly to himself.

Kakashi looked up from his food, taking the chopsticks out of his mouth, and tilted his head in questioning gesture.

Iruka shook his head in dismissal, "Nevermind."

They ate dinner, over conversation about their days and Iruka couldn't help but tease the jounin about the pans. Kakashi frowned, promising him new ones – better ones at that!

Iruka placed his hand over the jounin on the table, "I love you," he said simply, with a happy smile on his lips.

Kakashi smiled back, "I love you too."

Minoru smiled at his parents and said without thinking, "Guess where he hid them!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh and the sheepish look Kakashi gave him.


End file.
